


A Soft Surprise

by avocadoatlaww



Series: EnnoTanaFuta [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And More Fluff, Bedsharing, Fluff, Happy Birthday, I Love You, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, just fluff, mel this one's for you, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: Tanaka gets a surprise.





	A Soft Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitch_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Mel! I love you, and hope you have a wonderful day <33
> 
> Here's your boys! I hope you enjoy!

Coming home after school, Tanaka was tired. He had stayed too long at the gym practicing with Hinata and Kageyama, who were still as crazy about volleyball in their second year of high school as they were in their first. Tanaka loved the both of them, but sometimes they exhausted him.

“I’m home!” he shouted as he walked in.

Saeko popped her head out of the living room. “Welcome home.”

Walking after her into the living room, he fell down on the sofa.

“Tired?” Saeko asked, and Tanaka just nodded.

“The second years are … well, actually just Hinata and Kageyama. I love them but God, do they ever rest?”

“Couldn’t you just leave them to it?”

Tanaka gave Saeko a _look_. “I had to lock up after them.”

“Aw, you’re such a good senpai, Ryuu.” Saeko smiled and gave her brother a noogie.

“Agh, get off me, nee-san.” Tanaka fought his way out of the headlock and ran up the stairs to his room.

“What about dinner?” Saeko shouted after him.

“Already ate,” he shouted back.

In the hallway, Tanaka realised the light in his room was on, which was weird. He was sure he turned it off when going to school that morning. Tanaka paused outside the door, his hand hovering on the doorknob. Saeko usually didn’t enter his room without his consent, so why was the light on?

Slowly opening the door, he could see something lying on the bed. Or maybe it was someone? What? Did he have any plans he’d forgotten about?

Tiptoeing over to the bed, he could see tufts of hair sticking out from under the duvet; one brown and one black. Smiling to himself, Tanaka realised what had happened. Saeko must have let the two of them in, and because he stayed so late, his boyfriends fell asleep.

Tanaka quickly changed out of his school uniform and into a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants, and then he climbed into the bed to join Chikara and Kenji.

Chikara, who was closest to Tanaka, turned over and opened one eye.

“You’re back,” he mumbled.

“I am.” Tanaka kissed him on the forehead. “I didn’t know you and Kenji were here.”

“We wanted to surprise you.”

Leaning over, Tanaka pressed a soft kiss against Chikara’s lips. “I’m glad.”

Chikara wrapped his arms around Tanaka. Then he retracted one arm and elbowed Kenji in the chest. Kenji grunted.

“Chika,” he whined, “why?”

“Ryuu’s back.”

Sitting up, Kenji gripped Tanaka’s arms and dragged him up in a kiss, and then dragging Tanaka over Chikara so that he ended up in between them. Chikara grunted in pain, and Tanaka laughed at their antics. “I missed you,” Kenji pouted, and lay down so his head was resting in the crook of Tanaka’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tanaka said, “I missed you too.”


End file.
